


Por Tonks

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por Tonks

**  
**  
**  
**  
**Por Tonks**   
**   
**   
**   
**

**  
**  
**  
****  
**   
**   
**

Ninphadora Tonks recibió muchas promesas en su tumba.

La primera fue de su madre. Andrómeda Tonks le prometió que lucharía con uñas y dientes para que Teddy se convirtiera en un buen hombre, digno de ser su hijo. Le prometió que viviría, así tuviera que buscar la piedra filosofal en el fin del mundo, hasta que Teddy la dejara de necesitar. Y si Teddy la necesitaba para prepararle su pastel de 180 años, una Andrómeda de 230 se lo prepararía con mucho gusto.

Luego Harry Potter fue a prometerle que cuidaría de Teddy también. Que no se arrepentiría de haberlo elegido como padrino para su hijo porque Harry lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo. Le prometió que lo visitaría tres veces por semana y que buscaría que Teddy y Andrómeda pasaran las navidades y los veranos con él. Le prometió que cuidaría también de Andrómeda cuando la mujer lo necesitara.

Muchos, muchos años después, Teddy le prometió que nunca le pondría a una hija suya su nombre.

 **  
**  
**  
****  
**   
**   
**

**  
**  
**  
****  
**   
**   
**

 


End file.
